movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach/Transcript
Transcript http://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/The-Return-of-Jafar/Movie?id=14946 Nikkdisneylover8390 presents Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so. Where enchantment runs rampant Yes, wild in the streets Open sesame, here we go! (Baddies ride along through the dessert) Arabian nights Like Arabian days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian Nights Like Arabian Days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Pack your shield, pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored you might Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night Arabian night (Song ends) (and stops) (Baddies were in a cave lair) (to find the treasure) Pirate 1: This night has been quite rewarding. Pirate 2: We have never stolen so much. We have gathered much loot tonight. No thanks to our leader. (They don't know someone snatches some of their treasure) Captain Hook: Well, it only looked expensive. Is this a haul or what, my surly band of desert skunks? More cheap, to be exact. Manfred: This is richer then ever. Springbaky: And lots of things that we can have for free. Chimpy: This jewel flower is pretty. Captain Hook: Why, this is my bonus for being your beloved leader. This and that and that are my beloved leader bonus. Pirate 1: How is it that you get the jewel flower, Hook, Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy? All Thieves: Hmm? Pirate 3: What is our reward then? Captain Hook: Here you go. Good work, boys. Very successful raid. (They growled) All: Hmm? (They see the chest moves) Thief 4: Look at that chest. It seems to be walking away from us. Manfred: Yikes! Ghosts! Springbaky: Yeow! Sure is scary. Chimpy: Hold on. (Picks up the chest) Captain Hook: That's no ghost. It's Conker. A squirrel. Conker: Huh? Hi. Manfred: You stupid squirrel! Springbaky: Get him! Stephen Squirrelsky: Leave him alone you three! Chimpy: Well, well, well. If isn't the famous heroes, who have gotten more friends on their team. (Kermit appears) Kermit: Put Conker down. Manfred: Who are you frog? Kermit: They call me Kermit the Frog. Manfred: Why you! Get them! Chimpy: Charge! (We dodge as the baddies crashed) Chimpy: Oof! Robert: You know, You shouldn't be stealing treasure. Thou shy not steal. You know that. Springbaky: Just like a poem indeed. Chimpy: Come back here with our treasure! Tanya: Never! (We flee) Springbaky: Thieves! Robbers! Mangy tramps! Manfred: Take that! And that! Springbaky: Take this! And this! (We climb up a line) Andrew: Quick, up this way! (Pirates cut the line) Sandy: Jump! (They plunged down with a goofy holler) Slappy: Down we go! (The Powerpuff Girls swoope and grab us) Skippy: We're saved! Manfred: Powerpuff Girls! Springbaky: I can't believe it! (We grab the sack of treasure) Rocky J. Bullwinkle: The treasure is ours! Captain Hook: I got you! Chimpy: So do we! Ellie: Huh? (Looks at the jewel flower) Oh pretty. (SNATCH) Bullwinkle: We'll take that with pleasure! Hook: That's mine! Courage: Not for long now! (Bradley farts) Jiminy: Perfect timing as usual, Bradley. And always will be. (Chimpy gasps and covers his nose) Nick: Fooled you! (Chimpy and Hook falls down, Goofy hollering) Judy: Have a nice fall. (CRASH, Wilhelm Scream) (the Dwarfs laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Now to Agrabah. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Kittens: Hooray! We've done it! Manfred: The doors! The doors! Springbaky: Quick! (We escape before the door closes) Chimpy: They got away! Manfred: Oh! Oh! (Tantrums up) That's totally a cat-tastrophe! Springbaky: Drat! Drat! And double drat! (We fly onward) Chimpy: Curse you heroes! Eds: Yeehaw! Narrator: Meanwhile. (Tigger coughs and sputters) Tigger: Finally! (Tries to pull himself out) Tigger: Absolutely terrific. McLeach: Stop your whinning, Tigger! Are we out yet? Tigger: Are we out yet? Why, yes, we are. No thanks to you. If you didn't pull me in, none of this would have happen. (BOOM!) McLeach: You pussycat! Tigger: Whoa! McLeach: You'll now release me! As soon as I have my revenge. Tigger: Yeah, okay, when I'm good and ready. McLeach: Do as I say, You striped cat! Tigger: You know something. Being nothing without me. McLeach: WHAT?! What did you say? Tigger: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. McLeach: If it weren't for me, You'll still in a zoo and having children saying "Oh, Little Tigger wants a CRACKER?"! Tigger: And who comes up with all the good ideas? Me! Who does all the work? I do! McLeach: You know what I said?! If it weren't for me, You'll still in a zoo and having children saying "Oh, Little Tigger wants a CRACKER?"! Tigger: That's it, I've had it I hate to be dramatic But it's time for me to fly the coop Terrific, fine I'm drawing the line Before I wind up in a parrot soup I was a fool to let you run the show I'm cutting you loose, pal Look out below McLeach: Tigger! (Get drops into the well while still in the lamp, SPLASH) Tigger: Arrividerci, c'est la vie Hope all goes well I'm looking out for me (Later, He came to Agrabah) Tigger: Agrabah. Just a juicy golden goose ready for plucking and I'm the one holding the tweezers! I'll be running this town inside a week! (A camel tries to spit at him) (but is stopped) Tigger: Okay! I'm little, Been playin' second fiddle And I don't get no respect I turn the other cheek, But this busted beak Is the only thanks that I get! (takes the stuff) (Tantor almost whack him) (and miss) Tigger: I never found a friend that I can trust They promise caviar, And leave me eatin' dust! That's some reward for loyalty From here on in, (dances) (Hamm growls) (and goes to grab him) Tigger: I'm lookin' out for me! Oh, I don't need nobody else I'll never fail I'll cover my own tail I can take care of myself! (escapes) Tigger: You know, it just don't pay To give a hoot I'm givin' all my heart What do I get? The boot! I'm through with that, I'm flappin' free From here on in, I'm lookin' out for me! (jumps up and down with joy) (SPLAT!) (SPLASH!) Tantor: Steal from us again, Then your tigger body will be dinner for the chickens! (snarls angrily at Tigger) Tigger: No problem. (snickers with delight) (Back with us) (we arrive on time) (We toss the treasure through the sky) (to everyone) Conker: AH! No! Don't! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Gumball: Conker. (Courage laughs) Darwin: Just calm down and chill out. Anais: We're not the ones who need all the money. Freddi: Correct. (the kittens laugh) (We keep tossing it through the sky) Luther: Enjoy the money, folks. (the Raccoons laugh) (The laughing calm down) (and stop) (Conker sighs) Max (The Secret Life of Pets): Feeling better? Sandy: Relax. We're not throwing everything. Gidget: We're sharing with them. Kermit: This flower is for Miss Piggy. Snowball: She will be pleased to see it. Conker: WHAT?! Duke: That's the reason why it's for Miss Piggy since Kermit loves her. (We came back to the palace) (and arrived on time) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Sandy: Holy nuts! (Tod growls) Wallace: Oh heck! Pikachu: Uh oh. Eevee: Oh gosh. Stephen Squirrelsky: Easy Tod. You know us. Griff: It's us. The heroes. (Tod pounces) Edd: Oh dear. (LICK!) Eddy: Gosh. Ed: Told you he knows us. (Laughs) Sunil: See? Robert: Now Tod. Sit. Tanya: Sit, Tod. Now. (Tod sits) Robert: Reach for the sky. Tanya: Paws up. (Tod reaches for the sky) Robert: Gotcha! Tanya: With a loud bam! (Tod faints) Johnny Bravo: Oh, you got him. Robert: Ha. I know you know that trick. Tanya: Perfect trick. Kermit: Now how do I look? Robin Hood: Yes, how does he look? Miss Piggy: I say you look fine. Maid Marian: Oh, thanks. Kermit: Piggy. Little John: It's her. Miss Piggy: Where were you? I miss you? Lady Kluck: We've got a few things for you. And this one is for you. Miss Piggy: Oh. It's beautiful. Skippy Rabbit: It's a flower. Miss Piggy: It must've coast a fortune. Pepper: It was stolen. Not a fortune. Anderson: Please don't ignore the Ten Commandments. Shet: Same here. Danny Danbul: So how's it going? Olie Polie Bear: Is it going well? Miss Piggy: Father wants you all to join us for dinner tonight. Wubbzy: Dinner tonight? (Eevee looks at the jewel flower and sneakly grins) Tim: No, Eevee. This is for Miss Piggy. (Eevee nods not to show off his sneakyness) Daizy: Hold it, Eevee. Kermit: You mean he wants us to dinner? Duckman: To have a party, I guess? (Eevee snatches the wrong flower) Kermit: Piggy, What's going on? Ajax: Eevee's got the flower! Charles: Relax. He got the wrong one. Waldo: Yeah. Piece of cake. (Eevee gots the right one until Tod paw him down) Kermit: So, I'm not in trouble. Shy: Tod saw you. Miss Piggy: Of course. You stopped McLeach and saved Agrabah, And rescue a princess. You're a hero. Maggie Lee: Perfect. Kermit: I guess so. That's me ready for anything. Taran: I agree with Kermit. (Tod growls and Eevee flees) Eilonwy: Tod scared poor Eevee! Tim: Eevee! (Eevee climbs up the curtains) Dallben: Get down from there. (Tod shakes it and Eevee flies through the air, Bounces on Panda and crashes into the powder) Christopher Robin: Oops! (We coughed from the powder) Rikochet: Oh dear! (Flea laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (Andrina and Rocky laugh) (Waterson kids laugh) (Courage laughs) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) Miss Piggy: Um... You may wanna change before dinner. (the kittens laugh) (Eevee grins) (the Raccoons laugh) Tim: Eevee, I warned you not to take it. (Larry and Otto laugh) (Later outside the palace) (however) (Tigger sighs) (with relief) Tigger: Seems like only yesterday. Jafar was running Agrabah. And I was his right-hand bird. But then he had to go and mess things up! Now I'm stuck on the outside looking in. I gotta get back into the palace! Back into power! Sandy: So, Shall we check out the town and see what the people are doing? Ed: Oh boy! Let's do so! Edd: Walk we go. Eddy: Okay. (We start walking) Ed: I can't wait to see what's in store. (Tigger watches us) Tigger: The heroes are living in the palace now? That does it! All reports are in! Life is now officially unfair! Wait! Wait a second here! This is perfect! That kid is my ticket back into power. I'll just get the heroes on my side with a little sympathy act. Then I'll be back in the palace again quicker than you can say "Easy Street." Guys! Huh? Harry: What the...? Amy: Who's that?! (Tigger coughs) Eddy: Who's there? Stephen Squirrelsky: Tigger! What are you doing here? Tigger: Kid... finally... got free... of... McLeach. Sandy: Why are you here?! Tigger: Where are you? Getting dark... Hold me... Hey, I meant gentle-like! Johnny Bravo: You're not fooling anyone. Tigger: No, wait, I'm serious! I was under McLeach's power! He mesmerized me with his snake staff! Just like Pumbaa. Robert: Get him! Tanya: You traitor! (We pursuit him) Ruby: Get him! (Yakety Sax plays) Max: Don't let him get away! (Tigger kept running) Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Judy: Come back here! Nick: You won't get away! LPS characters: Charge! HTF characters: Faster! (We kept pursuiting him) Dwarfs: Get him, get him, get him! Booker (Dinky's voice): Don't let the cat get away! Derick: Got it! (Suddenly we bumped into someone) Amanda: Oof! Lillian: Hey, What gives? Stephenie: And who's that blocking our path? Hook: You look strange. Bert Raccoon: Yikes! Pirates: It's the heroes. Melissa Raccoon: How'd they find us? Manfred: Finally meet again, Rodent. Springbaky: And guess who's with us? Chimpy: Hook. Hook: And my pirate crew too. Manfred: Get ready to pull out of pokeballs, You two. Springbaky: Our pleasure. (Chimpy nods) Chimpy: Let's do it. Manfred: Come out, Beedrill! (Beedrill appears) (We gasps) (in alarm) Springbaky: Go Seviper! (Seviper appears) (Ellie gasps) Ellie: Oh my goodness! Gus: What can be worse? Alvin Seville: Anything else? (Chimpy grins) Simon Seville: What other Pokemon do you have, Chimpy? Show us. Chimpy: I will. Come out, Zangoose! (Zangoose appears) Tails: Oh, You gotta be kidding! They have pokemons too?! Sonic: I'm afraid it's no joke, Tails. It's serious. (Pikachu stands in front of us, Guarding us) Knuckles: Careful, Pikachu. (Jigglypuff, Eevee and Gus joined in too) Sally Acorn: Get them, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Eevee, and Gus! Manfred: Oh. 4 pokemons. Huh? Springbaky: Against three? Chimpy: Carry on. Theodore: Go for it, good Pokemon. (We battle the baddies when pulling out our sabers and igniting them) (with the sabers swinging and clashing) Tigger: Look, I'm not with them! Honest! Brittany: Then that means you're joining our side! (Beedrill does Twineedle attack) Jeanette: Jump! (We dodge) Eleanor: Missed us! (Eevee quick attacks) (Beedrill) (Pikachu thunderbolts) (on Zangoose) (Seviper uses Poison Fang) (Gus ducks) (Jigglypuff doubleslaps) (the three bad Pokemon) (Gus flails) Ralph Raccoon: Whoa! (Hook slips and falls on a board) Wonder Mouse Girl: Oh! Look at Hook go! (The baddies surrounded us) Danny: We're surrounded. Tigger: Mess with this Tigger. Huh? (Drops a vase on the board) Stanz: Magnificent! (Hook goofy hollers, Knocks into the baddies and crashes into a wagon of eggs) Einstein: Look at that! Fix-It Felix: My eggs! Ruined! Who will pay for them? (we flee) (Beedrill gets beaten landed on Manfred that sting him) (causing him to let a Wilhelm scream) (Seviper landed on Springbaky) (and squashed him) (Zangoose landed on Chimpy who mumbled) (and couldn't speak) Fix-It Felix: Guards! Guards! (the sabers deactivate) Ace: What's the trouble? Snake: It is that thief. Captain Hook. (they go to get him) Manfred: Let's get outta here. Springbaky: Right. And fast. Chimpy: Giddy up! (they flee too) (They escape on the wagon) (and are gone) (The Gangreen Gang pursuit) them) (them) Dexter: That'll show them. Speckle: Thanks a lot to our Pokemon. Stephen Squirrelsky: Pikachu, You did it. Pikachu: Pika! Tim: Good boy, Eevee. Eevee: Eevee! Ellie: Give me five, Gus! Gus: With pleasure! Tigger: Hmph. Earl: Now Tigger's on our side. Stinky: But what about Pumbaa and Miss Piggy? They'll still think he's mean. Reba: He won't worry them. For he's joined the light side. Tigger: WHAT?! Pumbaa?! (He was locked up in a cage) Robbie: Stay in your cage until you're ready to come out. Luna: And we better not let Piggy see you until we tell her and Pumbaa the truth about you. Darnell: Capiche? Tigger: Good grief. Alvin: Well, good. Miss Piggy: What truth? (We gasps and stand behind Tigger so she won't see her) Ian: Keep him covered. Ryan: Uh, Conker never wanna be in those clothes. That's the truth. Tyler: Exactly. Danny Danbul: Now, Dinner. Olie Polie Bear: Let's feast. Miss Piggy: You're not hiding something from me. Are you? No secrets? Bunnie: Not at all. (A whirlpool appeared in the pool) Fluffy: What's happening? Fozzie: Whoohoo! He's big, He's fuzzy, He's BACK! Cream: It's Fozzie! Stephen Squirrelsky: Fozzie! Amy: Incredible! (Fozzie turns red) Big: He's gone hot! Fozzie: Oh! Ow! Oh! Watch the sunburn! (Stephen Squirrelsky looks at him firmly) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Little Dog: You got to be kidding. (the kittens laugh) Fozzie: Aha! Kidding. (The laugh calms down) (and stops) Big Dog: Much better. Fozzie: Did you miss me? Be honest. Aku Aku: Only since Kermiladdin. Fozzie: Hold these. Crash Bandicoot: Huh? (THUNK!) Coco Bandicoot: Crash, are you okay? Fozzie: Careful, They're heavy. Hold on, I've got sufferance for everybody. Spyro: And what'll that be? Stephen Squirrelsky: You saw the whole world already? Melody: By going all around it. Ants: It's a small world after all. Barbra: Did you see that? Fozie: But Agrabah has some place that no other world has. You guys! Emerald: Oh, Fozzie. (Song begins) (as we sing and dance) Fozzie: I parachuted down into the Taj Mahal I roller-bladed all along the great Great Wall! I even made the famous Leaning Tower fall, But who was with me through it all? Nobody! Dallben: Seriously? Fozzie: The Moscow Circus hired me to fly trapeze On Mount Olympus won a race with Hercules It's easy when you're chased by killer bees Who said "Gesundheit" when I sneezed? Taran: In German for Bless You. Fozzie: So now I'm home Home again with you You chase the clouds away Whenever I am blue. Elionwy: Incredible! Fozzie: And the pyramids I highly recommend There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Fozzie: Slept like a babe in Bombay on a bed of nails Moroccans loved my daring dance of seven veils Why, single-handedly I even saved the whales No one was there to hear my tales! (crying) In Acapulco joined a Mariachi band I rode the ragin' rapids down the Rio Grande Flew in an air balloon, but when I tried to land Nobody laughed, or lent a hand Fflewddur: Not at all. Fozzie: Without you, the Amazon is just a trickle Without you, the Sahara's not so hot Without you, Niagara Falls is just a leaky faucet And the QEII is just some yacht Gurgi: Wow. Fozzie: Now that I'm home, Home again, it's clear, All I ever wanted Seems to be right here I've traveled East and West And now, I'm back again And there's nothing in the world quite like a friend Fflweddur: I can't believe it! Stephen Squirrelsky: There's nothing in the world. Sandy: Nothing in the whole wide world. Gurgi: Sing it! All: There is nothing in the world quite like a friend Kittens: Hooray! Fozzie: Nothin' in the whole wide world! Robin Hood: This is fun! (Song ends) Maid Marian: Good work! Rocky: So, How does it feel to be free? Andrina: Very good? Fozzie: Seriously. I love it. (CRACK!) Fozzie: OK, maybe my powers aren't what they used to be. Owen: So? Fozzie: Let's say they're semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic, (He goes small) Fozzie: but don't sell me short. (He goes back to normal) Fozzie: I may be free, but I still have some magic in me. Chris: Like what? Fozzie: I can still do this! (Flower sucks up his face and we laugh) (at him) (Fozzie puts his face back on) Priscilla: Wow. That was funny. Vilburt: Oh. (Oinks) You made me laugh. Angelina: That's a good one too. Fozzie: Hey! Hate to lose face in front of you guys. Aaron: Sorry. Pecky: Anything else you can do? Fozzie: Of course I can do anything else. Give me another chance. Who's first? I can do this! Tanya: But what about dinner? Robert: It's time for dinner! Lillian: Would you like to join us? Stephenie: Please do. Fozzie: Really? You mean it? All right! Let's go. Timothy: I'm so hungry. Kermit: No you, Conker. Rodney: Besides, you must guard Tigger, who needs to behave. Ellie: You too, Gus. Cappy: Take care of him, okay? Gus: Why us? Gosh sakes. Fender: He's joined our side and has to learn a lesson for what he has done. Fozzie: Hey, What's the thing? Piper: Nothing. Tulio: Absolutely nothing at all. Narrator: Meanwhile. Manfred: Those darn heroes. Springbaky: We never catch them. Chimpy: Beating our pokemons up by 4 pokemons. Captain Hook: And we need more baddies to help us. Springbaky: Let's wash up. Chimpy: With pleasure. Pirate 1: Come, We do it now. No witnesses. Pirate 2: There's more villains, which will be joining us, no doubt. (They dump a bucket of water over them, Then BUMP!) (and CLANG!) Manfred: Ow! Springbaky: What was that for?! Hook: A lamp. Chimpy: How did it get here? Hook: Maybe a few shuckles once it's cleaned up. (Rubs it) Manfred: Be careful. Pirate 1: If it weren't for you 4. Except we like your ways. To the Valley of the Death. Pirate 2: Come on now. It's forbidding. (Then something came out of the lamp) Springbaky: What on earth? Pirate 2: It's a devil! Run away! Chimpy: Come back and relax! (Pirates were gone) Hook: You cowards! (The Horned King appears and laughs evilly) Hook: Yeow! It's the Horned King! Manfred: Oh dear. Springbaky: He sure is scary. Chimpy: You tell me. Hook: He's not going to hurt us, is he? The Horned King: I am free! Free with that vengeance upon he who has imprisoned me! (But gets stuck) The Horned King: This is the curse of the lamp. (They grinned) Hook: Please don't hurt us. The Horned King: All the power in the universe and I am bound by the rules of the genie! Which means I can't kill that upstart the heroes! Unless I have someone arrange it for me. Take me to Agrabah at once! (They whimper) The Horned King: I suppose I am a bit too much for his limited mind. (POOF!) Captain Hook: Told you he's harmless. (The Horned King changes to McLeach) Captain Hook: Why, it's McLeach. McLeach: I trust you'll find me a little less overwhelming now? Manfred: You're a genie? McLeach: You are astonishingly perceptive. Springbaky: If you're a genie, Do we get wishes? Chimpy: Yes, three wishes. That is a minor formality. Manfred: Oh. So? McLeach: But, first, I must go to Agrabah. You will take the lamp there for me. Manfred: Huddle. (they obey) (They huddle) (and whisper the plan) Manfred: He's a genie. Springbaky: That's right. Chimpy: Why don't we get our three wishes first? Springbaky: Yeah. Manfred: You... You need us. Springbaky: Same here. Chimpy: We'll take you to Agrabah, But first we want our wishes. Springbaky: Agreed. (McLeach growls and ZAP!) Chimpy: Run! Manfred: No! No! No! Springbaky: Don't hurt us! (Springbaky jumps when dodging the zap) Chimpy: Stop! Hook: AH! McLeach: Why, you... You'll get your wishes. Manfred: Really? Phew. McLeach: Yes. Hook: Let me do my first one. I wish for the legendary sunken treasure ship of Cordermair! McLeach: Your wish is my command. (POOF!) (like magic) (Manfred gurgles) (and Springbaky holds his breath) (Chimpy swims) (with his snorkel mask on) (An octopus almost grabbed Hook) (who escaped) (Shark was about to eat Manfred) (who ran) McLeach: You poor kids. Aren't we enjoying our wish? All: No. (Octopus grabs Hook) (and holds him tight) McLeach: Perhaps the chimp wish me to return you all to the desert. All: Yes. McLeach: Very well. (POOF!) (Manfred coughs and sputters) (Springbaky shakes himself off) Chimpy: Thanks. Springbaky: That was well appreciated. Manfred: I wish I had powers too. Chimpy: Me too. Springbaky: Me three. McLeach: That was two wishes. Take your time with the third. Or you will wish you had never been born. Manfred: Hey, Hook and Chump made their first wishes. Springbaky: Now it's our turn. Manfred: I wish i had powers. McLeach: Wish granted. (POOF!) (like magic) (Manfred gets staticed up) (all of a sudden) Manfred: Hey, I've got electricity. That's powers alright. Chimpy: Now you're like an electric type villain. (Manfred shocks Chimpy) Chimpy: Ow! (Manfred and Springbaky laughs) Chimpy: Ah! Springbaky: So, Why do we need to take you to Agrabah? McLeach: Because the reason is why on the other hand, that if you cooperate with me, I will see that you are amply rewarded. Chimpy: Rewarded? McLeach: With anything you want if you help me to capture the heroes. Manfred: The heroes? We want revenge on them too! Springbaky: Yeah. They robbed our treasure. And I hate it when they do that. Chimpy: And they hurt our pokemons. Springbaky: And defeated Mr. Snorks and Dylan Brian. Manfred: Killed them. Of course. Now they're ghosts. Springbaky: And I wish they were brought back to life. (Manfred shocks Springbaky) Springbaky: Whoa! Manfred: You blockhead! Genies don't bring people back from the dead! Chimpy: They can't do that! Springbaky: Oh. Chimpy: Comprenez? Springbaky: Ja. McLeach: Let's not be too hasty, my simple-minded friend. It's not enough that we simply make heroes slaves. After all, there are things so much worse than that. (Laughs evilly) Springbaky: And I still wish that Wilbur Nut-Nuts and Raichu would join us for more spoof traveling. Manfred: Who knows? Chimpy: Shh... Hook: We'll have to wait and see. (laughs) And the heroes might do video game spoofs as well if they're used to them. (Back with us when we're having dinner) (and eating) Fozzie: Okay. Prepare yourselves for a real special trick. Daggett: This should be amusing. (Fozzie chops up carrots with two knives together): Hiya! Hiya! Norbert: Sure is entertaining. (SLASH!) (Yoshi gasps) Fozzie: Whoops. (Ed and Eddy laugh) (Fozzie's hand falls off and then it dance) (Courage laughs) Pumbaa: Most amusing. Rocky: Amusing. (Laughs) Andrina: (laughs) Same here. (They calm down) (and stop) Fozzie: Excuse me while I pull myself together. Mario: With pleasure. Pumbaa: Now to business. Kermit, You have been a frog. A strong frog indeed. That's why I'll make you my royal vizier. Luigi: Agreed. Kermit: Me? Really? Princess Peach: Yes, really. Fozzie: Wow! Royal vizier! Kermit would like to thank the Academy for this great honor! You want 'em? We got 'em! Royal vizier t-shirts! All hail Kermit, the royal vizier! (turns back into normal) So, uh, what's a royal vizier. Gumball: I don't know. Darwin: For that question, let's think. Anais: Wish I had a vizier. Fozzie: Well, that makes sense. He's bound to be better than that McLeach character. Pumbaa: I'll tell you. He'll be my trusted adviser. Afraid so. Princess Daisy: And for Tigger, talks about us being heroes. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys... Wario: Yes, Stephen? Duckman: Oh! That tiger was mean! Ajax: He almost got us killed! Eddy: (Acting like Tigger) Pumbaa want a cracker? Pumbaa want a cracker? Know that? Edd: Very funny, Eddy. Pumbaa: I can still taste them, That traitor! Ed: That sure is funny. (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, Let's not talk about him. Tawnie: And never ever mention that guy. (Meanwhile outside, Gus sighs) Gus: Now I'm in charge of guarding Tigger with Tod helping. Tigger: Oh rabbit. Hoppity hop. Come on, Rabbit. Tigger wants to talk to rabbit, Have nice vegetable. Hippity hop. Tigger will get rabbit a pretty vegetable, If rabbit open cage. Yum yum. Gus: Stupid Tigger. Conker: Forget it. (Tod agrees) (Tigger shakes the cage) (and rattles it) Tigger: Come on! Open the gate! I don't wanna be prisoner in her forever or I'll starve. Come on! Open it! Open it! Open it! (they refuse) Gus: Hmm... I know. (Opens the gate) (Tigger escapes) Tigger: Ah! (Tod growls) Close the gate! Close it! Close it! Close it! (closes it) (Tod pounces and destroys the cage) (and breaks it apart) (Tigger flees) (and escapes) Gus: Oh dear. (backs away with fear) (Tod pursuit Tigger) Tigger: They're trying to kill me! I've save your lives! It's payback time, Heroes! (Gus goes to stop them) (Even Conker) (goes after them) (Tod pounces) (on Tigger) Gus: Look out! Conker: We'll crash! (Rocko gasps and dodges) Filburt and Heffer: Take cover! (CRASH! and Wilhelm scream) (an accident has happened) Angelina: Oh my. Alice: Oh dear. Ellie: Gus! Jingle: Look at the mess! Miss Piggy: Tod, You know better then to tear around the palace like that. Culu: Yeah. Pumbaa: Guys, Why did you bring that unexpected tiger? Ale: This is because he was told to watch over Tigger. Tod: Atchoo! Dwarfs: Bless you. (Dexter gulps): He's... Here. Buzz Lightyear: The guy who's joined our side. Pumbaa: (gasps) Tigger! Guards! Get that tiger! Woody: Uh-oh. Ace: Yes, Your highness. It'll be my pleasure. Ale: Wait a minute, Pumbaa. Stop. Stephen Squirrelsky: No! No! Randy: You have no idea. Robert: Let us explain. Tanya: He's the one, who was once evil, but has now reformed into good, then decides to join our side. Pumbaa: I would like those guys have to say. Miss Piggy: They have better. Nicky: He's not bad at all. He's good. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look. About Tigger. Yeah. He was under McLeach's spell. Remember the snake staff? Tigger was... Well, He's actually all that bad. To us. Really. Ben the Fox: I agree. Tigger: Shouldn't stuck with the snake staff defense. Oinky: Agreed. Pumbaa: Not all bad? He only served my greatest enemy, that's all! Ace: We can't let that traitoress tiger to run free! Jack: Then some of us will watch him! Uh, your Highness, Kermit meant, uh, with your permission, we'd like to take full responsibility for Tigger. Tigger: You do? Mr. Blue Jay: Our priorities seem questionable to Pumbaa, but so be it. Guys, some of us will watch Tigger every moment. Tongueo: Thank you. Rompo: We will. Ace: And if he makes one wrong move, One of you two shall be the ones I PLOCK, Guys. Elliot: Eh, that could've gone worse. Rocky: What could get worse? Andrina: And possibly go wrong? Kermit: Oh. Piggy, I thought I was sunked. Tigger: Oh, not good! Miss Piggy: You're hiding Tigger all along! Weren't you?! Tail Terrier: Yep. It's worse. Rocky and Andrina: Uh oh. Streaky: Told you so. Kermit: Well, Yeah. But... Miss Piggy: How could you? More secrets? More lies? Kermit, I thought you had changed. (Piggy ran away) Waluigi: Oh, this is not good. Not good at all. Kermit: Piggy, Wait! Back at the market place, Tigger... (SLAM) He saved my life. Krypto: Well, something had to be done. Anais: Oh, Don't worry. She's just a little steamed. She'll cool down. Care for a cup of tea? Darwin: Yeah. It'll cheer you up. (Kermit refuses) Gumball: No? Anais: Guess it didn't. Jiggly? Darwin: What about you? Jiggly: Blah! Gumball: I guess not. Rocky: How about a joke? What does bees make from pollen and nectar? Andrina: I don't know. How? Rocky: Money! Get it? Honey Money! (Laughs) Andrina: Oh, money! (laughs) (Kermit frowns) Buena Girl: That'll never do. Flea: Still down? Why? Rikochet: And what do you mean? Kermit: I don't get it, guys. I try to do something good and it… it blows up in my face. (He walks away sadly) Frylock: Poor Kermit. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Nothing turns out fine. Tigger: The frog save my life. Don't believe it. If he did, Then I'll just owe him. (Notice) Nah! Sasha: Not good enough. Jiminy: Just let your conscience be your guide. Yakkity: Same here. Tigger: Conscience? Never had one. Never. Linny: No? Not at all? Gregory: BOO! Kirk: Surprise"! Tigger: Whew! What're you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Yoses: Good joke, Gregory! Phineas: You do have a heart. A tiny one. But it's there. Gladys: Exactly. Tigger: Cut it out with the magic already. Nia: Absolutely not. Speckle: Look at Kermit. Will it kill you to do something nice for him? Darnell: Possibly. Tigger: Look, I don't do nice. Robbie: Oh, Come on. It'll be fun. Luna: Great idea. Tigger: I don't do fun either. Reba: Not a bit? Eds: We gotta get Kermit and Piggy back together. Okay? Baboon: Great idea. Tigger: Look, I really don't do mushy stuff! It's not me! Weasel: I know. This'll be tricky, okay? Baboon: Can you do tricky? Weasel: I'm sure you could. Tigger: Tricky is good. Tricky I can do. Freddi: Well, good. (Miss Piggy sobs) (in Pinkie Pie's voice) (Tigger came in) (to see what was wrong with her) Miss Piggy: You?! Go away! Tigger: Don't waste your tears. You'll never get happy. Now don't take it on me. So he's the creep. I should never have saved his life. Miss Piggy: What? What are you talking about? Tigger: Yeah. He owed me one. That's why he stood up for me. (Song begins) Luther: That's the reason he told you the truth. Rocky: Forget about that guy. Forget about the way you fell into his eyes. Andrina: Forget about his charms Forget about the way he held you in his arms Danny Danbul: Walking on air's obnoxious. The thrills, the chills, will make you nauseous. Olie Polie Bear: And you'll never get enough Just forget about love Ed: Forget about romance. Forget about the way your heart begins to dance. Kermit's voice: Piggy. Edd: Then you feel the blush When he's spouting out some sentimental mush Eddy: Love really is revolting. It's even worse than when you're molting. Bernice: Enough of this fluff Just forget about love Miss Piggy: I had almost forgotten the way it felt when he held out his hand for mine. My heart all a flutter. Comquateater: Oh, how I shudder Miss Piggy: The first time we kissed. Julimoda: It won't be missed Forget about his touch Miss Piggy: I can't forget about his touch. Big C: In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much Miss Piggy: It matters so much. ZhuZhus: You're better on your own A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone Tyler and Miss Piggy: Love's filled with compromises. Ryan: And don't you hate those big surprises Miss Piggy: A cozy rendezvous. Ian: Oh, please Miss Piggy: Candlelight for two. Alvin: Oh, jeez Miss Piggy: Look you're calling my bluff. I can't- Yin: Just forget about love Miss Piggy: I can't forget about my heart. Kermit: I can't forget about my heart Miss Piggy: And how it felt to fall for you right from the start. Kermit: I'm still falling Miss Piggy: Whatever we may do. Kermit: Whatever we may do Miss Piggy: You are here for me. And I'll be there for you. Both: I'll be there To wish, to want, to wander To find the sun through rain and thunder Kermit: A cozy rendezvous. Miss Piggy: Yes, please Kermit: Candlelight for two. Yang: Oh, jeez Enough is enough Both: We can't Forget About Love. Dwarfs: Hooray! (Song ends) Kittens: Hooray! (Meanwhile) (The four baddies climbed over the wall) Narrator: Meanwhile... (and climbed up) Manfred: Here we are. Springbaky: The place we have arrived at. Chimpy: Now, (rubs the lamp) Come out McLeach. (McLeach obeys) (POOF!) McLeach: Okay. I'm out. And we're here. (They see the heroes) McLeach: Perfect. There they are. Manfred: Tigger's making friends with them. Springbaky: Yes. And they've got more friends on their team. Chimpy: This'll be difficult then I thought. McLeach: Not as easy as you expect, huh? We'll just see about that. (Back with us) (however) Kermit: Piggy, I'm sorry. Cat: Ah, love. Don't mind us. Kermit: Guys, This is a private loving time. Dog: Oh, sorry, Kermit. (We leave them alone) (and are gone) Ash: We apologize for that. Buster Moon: Please, Excuse us. Ash: Pardon us. Kermit: Where were we? Miss Piggy: Ah yes. Our romance. (Light flashes) (brightly) Fozzie: Rolling. (the film plays) All: Fozzie! (the film stops) (Danny Danbul grins nervously): Sorry about that. Olie Polie Bear: Let's get going. Kermit: Now then. Miss Piggy: For our romantic moment. (KISS) (they kiss) Narrator: Later. Tigger: Ah. Being one of the good guys has his advantages. Adviser to Kermit, The new grand vizier and when he becomes sultan, That'll make me the grand vizier. Only I'm not gonna blow it like that idiot McLeach. (relaxes for a bit) Tigger: I'll never have to stand in his shadow again. (sighs happily) (Lights go out and spotlight was on him) Tigger: Huh? (gasps) (McLeach came in) McLeach: Hello Tigger. Tigger: MCLEACH! Buddy? What do you think happen? The sky took the lamp, You thought it probably was me, Cause it sounded a little like me, But a lot of people sounded like me, Anyway, He took the lamp... McLeach: Calm yourself, Tigger. I haven't come for revenge against you. Tigger: Phew. Well, That's good. McLeach: Very perfect. Springbaky: I know. I wish for the hidden treasure chest of King Molacome. McLeach: Oh, I am dreadfully sorry. I thought that was your wish. Are you quite all right? (POOF!) (Springbaky mumbles) McLeach: Whoops. Sorry. Thought that would be your wish. You alright? Springbaky: Am not. Chimpy: That smarts. Manfred: But funny. (they snicker) McLeach: Wonderful. Good to see all is well. Hook here is my new friend and I couldn't help noticing that you've made some new friends, too. Manfred: Manfred too. Springbaky: Springbaky three. Chimpy: And Chimpy Chump. Tigger: Friends? Uh, friend is such a strong word. They're, eh, well, more like an acquaintance. Manfred: Whatever. That word is stupid. No offense. McLeach: By the way, a surprise for the heroes, so it's your goal to lead them to their party. Tigger: Look, I'm not the right guy for this job. Why don't you talk to the squirrel? Yeah. The squirrel's really go Kermit's hearing. McLeach: Incorrect, Tigger. You're in charge. (Tigger gulps) Manfred: If you tricked us... Tigger: Then what? Chimpy: Death. Springbaky: And slavery. (Tigger gasps) Narrator: 3 minutes later... (Tigger paces back and forth) (Thinking of what to say) Tigger: You know, Kermit, ahem, pal, here's an idea. I was just thinking... Gnorm: Focus. Focus. Focus. Focus. Natane: Keep your eye on the shot. (Tigger came in) Kidney: Watch this one. Gnorm: Aiming... And... Shot! (hits the cue ball) (Waterson Kids ducked) Woody: Whoa! Tigger: AH! Buzz Lightyear: Whoops. Gnorm: Oops. Sorry. (Ed and Eddy laugh at poor Tigger) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (the Powerpuff Girls laugh too) (Kessie laughs) (Alan and Zayne laugh) (Waterson kids laugh) (the kittens laugh) 1: Don't worry. I'll get that out. 2: Go for it. (Rocky and Andrina laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Ed: Now let's see if it works. 4: Drat! It's stuck good. 6: The thing is... How did it land in his mouth? 7: Don't know. Eddy: It must have flown through the air into Tigger's mouth. Buck: I'll fix it. (POUND!) Otto: You got it. (Cue ball came out of his mouth) Larry: I got the ball. Danny: You okay? Einstein: What happened? Tigger: Thanks, Bucker. Stanz: It's a pleasure. Buck: And It's Buck. Okay. Larry 3000: No problem. (Tigger leaves) Otto: Okay. Who's next? Ellie: My turn. (grabs a cue stick) Rocky: Pool's a man's game. Andrina: So it's a great game to play. Especially ten balls being the spot and striped ones with numbers on them. (Ellie aims and hits the cue ball) (into the ten spot and striped number balls and wins the game) Ellie: Yay! Katrina: Yeah. Pool's a fun game anyway. Waldo: (sighs) Lucky shot. Jingle: Best shot you did. Danny Danbul: Eh... Pool's a dumb game to me anyway. No offense. Olie Bolie Bear: None taken. Simply good to play. (Tigger finds Kermit) (while the others are playing) Stephen Squirrelsky: We can't explain it. I think we can trust Tigger. Sandy: Well... then I guess Miss Piggy can give him a chance. Kermit: Tigger? Tigger: Eh... I… I was just thinking... um. Maybe it's time you patched things up with Pumbaa. He might enjoy... a nice scenic carpet ride? Stephen Squirrelsky: Sure. Fozzie will come too. He's a big hit with Pumbaa. Charles: Great idea. (Tigger gasps) Tigger: No, no, no! I mean, uh… Fozzie's... he's too flashy! He's too loud! You'll never get a word in. Julie: Good point. Shy: With pleasure. Tigger: And I'll take you to the perfect spot. Trix: Great! Sandy: Let's get Pumbaa and the rest. Miss Piggy: And by the way, Tigger. Now this isn't easy for me to say, but I was wrong about you Tigger: Uh... Wait! Trix: Yes? (McLeach was watching Tigger) Tigger: Uh, I'll be on my own any second. (We shrugged and leave) McLeach: Excellent. Narrator: Later. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guys, Me and Bradley will be with Kermit, Pumbaa, Tigger and the PPGs. Andrew Catsmith: Okay, and some of us will be with Miss Piggy, Stephen. Kermit: After you, Highness, (Pumbaa climbs up) (PPGs flies) Sonic: And the rest of us will be with Fozzie and Conker. Tails: You mean some of us will be with Fozzie and Conker and rest will be with Piggy? Knuckles: Yes, Tails, I'm sure. (Stephen, Bradley, Kermit and PPGs were gone) (while the rest of us with Miss Piggy and the others were with Fozzie and Conker) Fozzie: Hey, Make room for the picnic boys! Luigi: I love picnics! Sandy: They left. Yoshi: Oh, Yoshi so hungry. Reba: Look. Pumbaa needs some quality time with Kermit and Stephen. They'll be alright. Luna: I suppose so. Rocky: Then It's more food for us. (Picnic sets up) Mario: Let's feast. Gumball: Want some? Darwin: Sure. Sandy: No thanks, Some of you go ahead. Anais: Okay. While the rest of you go to see Miss Piggy and watch her. (Later, PPGs fly along) (with the heroes enjoying the flight) Stephen Squirrelsky: Show us what you can do. Power dive. (Bradley chuckles) (PPGs dives down) (into the sea) Bradley: Wheeeee! The PPGs: Yay! Tigger: Ah! I'm gonna lose my stripes here! (holds onto them) Tigger: There. On top of the waterfall. (the waterfall is seen) (They come to a land) (and stop) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Tigger, Gotta say, This is one good spot. Tigger: Thanks, Stephen. Narrator: Meanwhile... Rocky: This is living. Andrina: Tastes good too. Buena Girl: Look, I don't know about Tigger. I feel like his evil side is always watching us and waiting to attack us. Katrina: Oh, what can go wrong? Flea: Oh, That's just your imagination. Well? Andrina: You must be seeing things. Comquateater: Hey, Anyone for a CCC drumstick? Julimoda: My pleasure. Gumball: Sure. Darwin: Yummy. (Ellie bites a drumstick when she sees a spider on it) Ellie: Yikes! (Tosses it) Ellie: Hmph! Don't need that! (Then she screams when a flock of spiders appeared) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) Anais: (Spiders!) Rocky and Andrina: Yikes! Katrina: Someone, do something! Tyler: Time for bug spray. Ryan: Leave it to us. Ian: Fire! Alvin: Things could get worse! (SPRAY!) Ellie: Oh boy! We've got them! (The flock piled up and POOF!, It turned into McLeach) Watterson Kids: McLeach! Edd: But... But... We banish you! Ed: Like in Kermiladdin. Eddy: Why are you here?! McLeach: Sorry to spoil your picnic, boys, but this is the reason because I can't have anyone mucking about ruining my plans. Waldo: He's only a genie and genies don't kill anyone. Charles: And can't harm anyone. (ZAP!) Julie: Whoa. Shy: You were saying? Fozzie: But to be surprised of what you can know of. Ed: Let's get him! Edd: Dog pile! Eddy: Fire! (They fired at McLeach) (and attacked him) (BOOM!) All: Hooray! Comquateater: (Laughs) Who's laughing now? Julimoda: (laughs) I agree with Comquateater. McLeach: (Laughs) I believe it's me. Ellie: Was it something we said? (Song begins) (as we start getting nervous) McLeach: I must admit Your parlor tricks Are amusing I bet you've got a bunny Under your hat Now here's your chance To get the best of me Hope your hand is hot C'mon clown Let's see what you've got Big C: Bring it on! McLeach: You can try to slam me With your harder stuff But your double whammy Isn't up to snuff I'll set the record straight You're simply out of date You're only second rate Eds: What?! McLeach: You think your cat's a meanie But your tiger's tame You've got a lot to learn About the genie game So for your education I reiterate You're only second rate Ellie: Not good! McLeach: Men cower At the power In my pinky My thumb is number one On every list Fluffy: This isn't good! The Horned King: But if you're not convinced That I'm invincible Put me to the test I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest Go ahead and zap me With a big surprise Slap me in a trap Cut me down to size I'll make a great escape It's just a piece of cake You're only second rate Bunnie: Absolutely not! The Horned King: You know your hocus-pocus Isn't tough enough And your mumbo-jumbo Doesn't measure up Let me pontificate Upon your sorry state You're only second rate (They flee) (and try to escape) McLeach: Zaba-caba-dabra Eds: Gangway! McLeach: Granny's gonna grab ya! Waterson Kids: Goodness! The Horned King: Alakazam-da-mus And this thing's bigger than the both of us So spare me your tremendous stare You look horrendous in your underwear And I can hardly wait To discombobulate I'll send your back end packing In a shipping crate You'll make a better living With a spinning plate You're only second rate! All: Whoa! (Song ends, Fozzie was trapped in a crystal ball) (and locked up) (They were chained up) (and stuck) (The kids were in cages) Ellie: Well, this is just great. Now we are all stuck. Priscilla: You know my daughter doesn't wanna be alone in that cage! McLeach: Don't mind her. She's got three others with her. Angelina: Don't threat my twin sons! McLeach: Oh, I'm not going to hurt your kids. They're gonna be slaves. As will you. Waldo: You should understand that Ellie was an orphan and we adopted him. Winter: That's right. And Gus is with her. Manfred: Silence! Or the kids will really die! Springbaky: Or become slaves to us. Chimpy: Now excuse us. McLeach: We're off to do something else. (They leave) (and are off) (Back with Stephen and Kermit) (and the others) Stephen Squirrelsky: Pumbaa, We're sorry to tell you about Tigger. Kermit: I guess I saw some good in him just like you saw some good in a street rat. (He skips a stone) (into the sea) Stephen Squirrelsky: Πάρτε το;? Pumbaa: What language is it? Stephen Squirrelsky: Greek for Get it?. Pumbaa: Oh, I see. Stephen Squirrelsky: Kermit will make a perfect vizier. Right? Pumbaa: The good I saw in a... Well, oh, yes, l... I suppose. Well said, Stephen! Oh, Kermit will be a fine vizier! Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks Tigger. Tigger: Oh, you're really welcome. (Then black knights on horses charged) (Bradley gasps) (Stephen ducked) Pumbaa: Oh my! Knights! (Pumbaa runs) Pumbaa: They're gaining on me! Manfred: Charge! Springbaky: (Muttley's voice) Gimme, gimme, gimme! Stephen Squirrelsky: Captain Hook? Manfred? Springbaky? And Chimpy? Chimpy: That's right! Catch us if you can! (SNATCH) Pumbaa: Goodness! I've been kidnapped! They're taking me away! Stephen Squirrelsky: You set us up, Tigger! You traitor! Tigger: Why, that's such a strong word. Pumbaa: Help! (the PPGs gasp) Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll destroy you later. Come on, Girls! After them! Tigger: Don't destroy me. Make me a slave. (PPGs flies) (to the rescue) (Bradley covers his eyes) (as they go in pursuit) Stephen Squirrelsky: We got them trap on the cliff! Let's... Huh? Kermit: I can't believe it. They know magic? Most impressive. But enough of that. (The horses flies) (into the air) Pumbaa: Oh dear! Oh dear! (gulps) (They swoope and saved Pumbaa) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotcha! PPGs: Come and get us! Manfred: Hey! Springbaky: They're getting away! Chimpy: Get that warthog! PPGs: You'll never catch us! (They fly back) PPGs: Let's get out of here! (ZAP!, A water tornado appears) (and grabs hold of them) (Pumbaa and Bradley fell into it) Pumbaa: Yeow! We've been double crossed! Help! Help! Somebody help! We've been framed! Help! Stephen Squirrelsky: Pumbaa! Bradley! We gotta go back! PPGs: Got it! (They go into the tornado, But no use) (and get pulled into it by spinning round and round) (Stephen and Kermit landed in the river current) (and started yelling for help) (Kermit grabs onto a rock) (and as Stephen gets pulled into the tornado water too) (Stephen escapes it and grabbed onto Kermit) (as they swim for shore) Manfred: Oh no, You don't! (Static shocks them) (and turns them all of a sudden) (Stephen and Kermit were zapped out and plunges down the waterfall) (with a Goofy yodel) Springbaky: Yes! Chimpy: Now he'll become our slaves! (ZAP!) Hook: Hmm? What's the matter? And just what exactly do you suppose you're up to? (Knight dragged Stephen and Kermit over the sharp rocks and drop them into the safe current) (as they escape) Manfred: Are you crazy?! You saved them! Springbaky: What's that for? (Knights changes back to McLeach) Chimpy: You could've seen some blood on those sharp rocks. McLeach: Look, you little… I mean, my dear buddies. Now if you remember the plan, it is not yet time for the guys to become our slaves. Manfred: You mean death? We forgot. McLeach: Soon, our revenge will be complete and you shall have your third wish. Nonsense, they would never be executed. They would be our apprentices. Springbaky: I wish they were dead, Not slaved. Hook: (Scar's voice) What?! What did you say? Chimpy: (Zazu's voice) Nothing. He didn't mind it, Hook. Hook: (Scar's voice) You know the law. Never ever say that thing again. They will be slaves. Manfred: Yes, Hook. They will. But our master wants them killed. He could maybe have their kids slaved instead. Hook: (Scar's voice) What did you say? Manfred: None of your business. They'll die. They will. McLeach: And thanks to Tigger. Chimpy: (Zazu's voice) Aye. The heroes and their kids will be slaves. I-I... Well, we only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. Springbaky: Killed instead. Manfred and Chimpy: Shut up! Hook: They will all be slaves instead of that. Tigger: Oh. Don't mention it. Hook: No problem. (Stephen and Kermit were washed to shore) (and arrived) Stephen Squirrelsky: What a wash out. Pumbaa. Bradley. Kermit: We didn't save them. They're gone. Both: Tigger. (they walk away) (They walk through the desert) (toward Agrabah) (Meanwhile, Pumbaa was chained up) (with the others) Pumbaa: McLeach! I should've known you're up to this scheme! McLeach: But it would have been if Tigger wasn't around. (Bradley gets locked up in a cage) (with the other four kids) Manfred: McLeach, These girls won't corporate! Springbaky: They won't listen. (PPGs flew to escape, But) (got sucked in) Pumbaa: You'll regret this when Kermit and Stephen returns. McLeach: I think we have ample time to prepare for his arrival. (CUT!) Chimpy: Hey, you destroyed the hat. Manfred: I could've wore that hat. Springbaky: So could I. McLeach: We need this for our plan. After that frog and squirrel is gone, The heroes are slaves. Got it? Chimpy: And what will happen to the kids? Manfred: Slaves too, Stupid. Springbaky: Understand?! Julimoda: Don't you dare ignore the Emancipation Proclamation! Comquateater: Exactly! (WHACK!) Big C: Oof! Manfred: We never listen to those laws. Springbaky: And it's like you're forcing us to do so. Chimpy: Soon when those two get back, They're doomed. Yakkity: Oh, this isn't good. (Later) (Kermit and Stephen came back to the palace) (and went to Ace) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ace. Pumbaa was... Ace: Kidnapped? Seize him! Arrest him! (They get arrested) Kermit: Oh, come on. It was really McLeach. Ace: Silence! You two are under arrest for the murder of Pumbaa! Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! No! Can't be! Kermit: Honestly. We didn't murder him. (Later in the dungeon where Kermit and Stephen were chained) (and locked up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, You're making a mistake. He and Bradley got sucked into a water tornado and we fell down the waterfall and survived. Don't know how it happened. Ace: Oh, how very convenient. Kermit: It's true! We're not lying! Miss Piggy: I'll take that as a lie. Both: Piggy? Miss Piggy: Well, this is found. And is my dad's hat. Stephen Squirrelsky: That's not true. Miss Piggy: You said you'd love me very much, but you lied to us and ruled Agrabah! Kermit: No! I'm not! Miss Piggy: Are you lying or being truthful? Stephen Squirrelsky: Please! Don't get angry! Miss Piggy: At dawn, You die! You're both murderers! Ace: You're all ours now until we find out who did this. (Later, The rest and the real Miss Piggy were chained up) (and worried of what would happen next) (Miss Piggy turns into McLeach) Sally Acorn: McLeach! McLeach: You should have seen the look on Kermit's face when Miss Piggy sentenced him to death. Miss Piggy: No. McLeach: Even Stephen. Sandy: No. Can't be. Hook: Yes. Now we get our wishes. Manfred: After the frog and squirrel are gone. Springbaky: And the heroes are slaves. Sandy: Tigger, You terrible cat! Miss Piggy: How could you do this to us?! Tigger: Uh... Uh... Didn't mean it. Aaron: We'll never get out. Manfred: Tigger. Thought you betrayed McLeach after that rough time you had. Vilburt: I really think you're making too big a deal out of this for Tigger. Springbaky: Silence! Unless you wanna be dead too. Just saying. Chimpy: Our slaves. Amanda: You can't do this to a girl opossum who is pregnant! Cream: Besides they're going to get kids too. Manfred: Oh. Possum getting a baby? (laughs) It'll be slaved too. Springbaky: Depending if it's a guy or a gal. Amanda: It's a gal. Chimpy: A baby gal. Impressive. Andrew: Baddies, When I get out, What'll I get my hands on you! Amy: And you'll pay for capturing us! Manfred: Please excuse us, We have things to do until dawn. Harry: Let me guess. Earl: Gone for sure. Oh not. no. Stinky: And up to their no good tricks, I see. Narrator: That Dawn Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Dawn. Kermit: It's at morning. (Ace came in): Dawn. Kermit: We're doomed. (They and and Green Gang marched onward) Big Billy: Prisoners, forward, march. (McLeach turns to Miss Piggy) McLeach: I'll tell your love to say 'Farewell.'. Sandy: You'll regret this! Fluffy: That backsliding monster! Uranus: He'll be punished for this! Fluffy: And we'll be free! (McLeach in Miss Piggy form leaves) (and is gone) Tigger: Good grief. Jack: Free us, Tigger. Hurry. Sandy: How could you double cross Kermit and Stephen?! Tigger: Hey, do I insult your mother? (Punches the crystal ball) Tia: Oh, I see what he's doing now. Buena Girl: What are you doing? Kitty: He's trying to free Fozzie. Hannah: No way he'll break through that crystal ball. Rikochet: Try lifting it up. (Stephen and Kermit kept marching onward) Snake: Here they come! (They entered the weapon room as Ace puts on his bandit hat on) Lil' Arturo: Get ready for your doom. (Sword was sharp enough and Ace tested it by slicing a board in half, Stephen gasps) (Grubber snickers) (They march to the death square) (and arrive) (Tigger lifts up the ball and drops it to the ground, But didn't break) Flea: Doesn't work. Tennessee: No. Do it higher to break it. Chumley: Up to the sky. Tigger: Sure. Johnny: Yeah, that'll work. Ace: Frog's first. Big Billy: My pleasure. Miss Piggy: Wait. Lil Arturo: It's Miss Piggy. Miss Piggy: I just wanted to say Goodbye... McLeach: Street rat. Kermit: Who on earth? Stephen Squirrelsky: McLeach! Kermit: So that's him! (They place a sack over Kermit's head) Snake: See? Told you so. (Tigger climbs up the wall) Spy Fox: Hurry, Tigger! (Ace prepares to chop Kermit's head off) (by rising his blade up) (Tigger drops the ball and it breaks) Monkey Penny: You've done it! (Fozzie flies onward) Walter Wireless: Go, Fozzie! Quickly! (Fozzie swoopes and grabs Kermit and Stephen in the nick of time) (and saves them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks for rescuing us, Fozzie. Fozzie: Oh, it was nothing. And no problem. Kermit: What about the others? Fozzie: Don't worry. We'll free them. (POOF! Everyone were free) (at last) Professor Quack: We're free! Fozzie: Magic helps. Piper: Voila! Miss Piggy: Kermit! Kermit: Miss Piggy! Conker: Kermit! Tia: We're saved! Kitty: There's someone you need to thank. Hannah: And it's Tigger. Stephen Squirrelsky: Tigger, You set us up! You're nothing but a... Timothy Q. Mouse: He saved us all. So he must thank us. Stephen Squirrelsky: What? He did. Thanks. Tigger: It's a pleasure. Robert: Now we need to destroy McLeach. But how? Tanya: By breaking his lamp apart, of course. Tails: It could be indestructible. Sonic: And not able to break. Danny: We gotta try. Einstein: I'm sure it will work. Stanz: When there's a will, There's a way. (They leave) (and agree to the plan) Tigger: I get the respect around here. They won't worry about me anyway. (seems pleased) (Later in the throne room, McLeach laughs evilly) McLeach: Now that the victory is completed, Agrabah will all be ours. Manfred: Now to continue our wishes. McLeach: Indeed. You will now wish me free of this wretched lamp! If you please. Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: No! Hook: Yeah! My wish! So you've got what you wanted! Now it's our turn! Manfred: Understand? McLeach: But you don't need to waste your third wish. You want the sunken treasure of Coeur du Mer? It's yours! (Ship appears) (as do the treasure) Manfred: Whoopy! Springbaky: It's all ours! (Rocky tries to grab the lamp) (but is being rather careless and trying to pay attention) Springbaky: Can we have more stuff? McLeach: Yes, with pleasure. Anything you'd like. (POOF!) (like magic) (They put done the lamp) down (without seeing anyone) Chimpy: Nice. More. More. McLeach: With pleasure. All free now. (Eddy reaches for the lamp) (and tries to grab it) (But something drops on his hand) (and squashes it) Eddy: Ow! Edd: Are you okay, Eddy? Ed: Guess so. Serena: I'll aid your hand. Manfred: That'll be enough. Springbaky: Wish we could have more baddies. Manfred: Now, We wish that McLeach is... Wait. What if these treasures disappear after we free you? McLeach: Nothing. It'll be here all here. Springbaky: So... McLeach: Question is if you were to stay alive if you DON'T! Hook: But, but you said genies can't kill! You said that! (Bradley sneaks up) Chimpy: You wouldn't do that. Would you? McLeach: You'd be surprised what you can live through. (He gasps) McLeach: Hmm?! Who's that? (Bradley grabs the lamp) (and flees) Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll take that. Sandy: Ha-ha! We've got it! McLeach: Frog and squirrel still alive?! NO! Serena: Correct! (BOOM!) All: Whoa! Inspector Gadget: Wowzers! (The belcany breaks) (and snaps) (We goofy holler) (and fall down) (Manfred lands on a branch, Springbaky got his antlers stuck on a branch, Chimpy crashes and gets his head stuck in the ground and Hook hangs in a tree) Hank: Phew. Manfred: Help! I'm stuck in a tree! You know cats don't wanna be stuck in trees! Springbaky: Neither can I. (Chimpy mumbles) Chimpy: Help! Get me out! (We landed on a bed) (with Fozzie helping) Robert: Thanks. Tanya: You've saved us. Stephen Squirrelsky: Where's the lamp? Sandy: I think it's over there. (Hook tries to reach it, But it falls off the tree and onto the ground) Inspector Gadget: It's on the ground. (We go get it) Penny Brown: Let's get it! (The Horned King appears) Wallace: Oh heck! Edd: Oh my. Eddy: The Horned King! Ed: Look out! Shet; (Ackbar's voice) It's a trap! (Amy goes to the lamp) Andrew: Grab that lamp! The Horned King: Not so fast! Harry: Watch out! (ZAP! and Amy dodges) Earl: Good work! Stephen Squirrelsky: Give it up, McLeach! We're actually too much for you to handle! Sandy: I agree with Stephen. The Horned King: You! You're a fool to challenge me! I am all-powerful! Stephen Squirrelsky: Some all powerful. You wouldn't get rid of the lonely rodent. Sandy: Bring it on! The Horned King: A problem I mean to rectify right now! (GRAB) Sandy: Stephen! Slappy: Nephew! (Stephen grunts) Skippy: No, cousin! Stephen Squirrelsky: (Grunts) Ah! (Grunts) Mario: Watch out, Luigi! He's gonna crush poor Stephen! (Then POOF!) Serena: Surprise! Luigi: Well, what do you know, Mario? He's been fooled! (laughs) The Horned King: What?! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Serena: Gotcha! (the kittens laugh) Rocky: She fooled you! (Laughs) Andrina: (laughs) Piece of cake! (Stephen and Kermit rides on the PPGs to get the lamp) (the Dwarfs laugh) (The Horned King tosses Serena to the ground) Sparx: Oh no! Stephen Squirrelsky: Hurry! The PPGs: Got it. (The Horned King fires at the PPGs) (and suddenly transforms them) (To stones) Kermit: Uh-oh. The girls are stone. (They crash with a Wilhelm scream) Dallben: Uh-oh. (Stephen's about to grab the lamp) (when suddenly) (A mountain pushes them up) (to the top) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Kermit: Uh-oh. (Then the ground crumbles and became a lava hole) Donkey Kong: Serena, are you alright? The Horned King: Give it up, You two. Diddy Kong: Speak up, will you? Serena: Ow. Birdo: Serena's alright. The Horned King: You'll never get my lamp. Hunter (Road Rovers): Jump. Tigger: Hey, McLeach! Shut uuuuuuuuuuuuup! Muzzle: Go, Tigger. The Horned King: Traitor! (ZAP!) Exile: Dodge! (Tigger grabs the lamp without getting hit at first) Colleen: Missed! (ZAP!, Tigger gets hit) Shag: Oh no! Ed: Tigger! Edd: Oh dear. Eddy: Not good. Tulio: I can't watch. (The Horned King laughs evilly) Miguel: And if no-one doesn't break the lamp, we'll never be saved. The Horned King: (laughs) Call yourselves heroes? By getting all the help you have? Crime is show business, yes? (Kessie gasps then gets a mean frown on her face and jumps down) Callie: Get her, Kessie! (The Horned King gasps and Kessie bucks the lamp) Alice: Eat that, Horned King! (The lamp lands in the lava) Rodney: You can look now. Kessie's done her thing. By knocking the lamp into the lava. (The Horned King Screams) (in Darth Vader's voice) Stephen Squirrelsky: Tigger! Kermit: Hold on. Owen: Kessie! Ellie: Quick, get her up. (Owen force grabs her) (and Kermit, Stephen, and Tigger too) (The lamp melts into the lava) Priscilla: It's melting! (The Horned King burns up) Xiro: He's burning! (We ran to safe land) Kairel: They've made it! (The Horned King screams) (in The Emperor's voice) (He spins) Buster Bunny: He's disappearing! (KABOOM!) Babs Bunny: Like the Death Star Exploding. Flucky: He's gone. Dagnino: Way to go. (The ground closes up) Floral: They've made it. (Darkness had ended) Shag Rugg: Good job! (PPGs were unstoned) Cow: Oh goody. Stephen Squirrelsky: Tigger. Chicken: Cool. Kermit: But genies couldn't kill anyone. Baboon: Same here. (Tigger coughs): You'll be surprised where you can live for. Weasel: Agreed. For he's alive. Stephen Squirrelsky: Alright! Sandy: Hooray! Fozzie: Whoohoo! He's alive! (Fireworks BOOM) Dwarfs: Hooray! (Later that night, Tigger was aidded) (and fixed up) Tigger: And so the tiger lived happily ever after, wallowing in luxury as the heroes' palace pal. Pumbaa: So Kermit, Are you ready to be my vizier? Tigger: Oh, say it! Kermit: Look, I like to. But... Tigger: But?! What but? "But" is such a strong word! Kermit: I can't be your vizier. Wubbzy: Sounds like he's talking crazy. Gumball: Then what do you want? Kermit: The world. If I be the vizier, I'll never see the world. I wanna see the world not live in a palace all the time. There's too much to do. Too much to see. Tigger: Hey, what about your girlfriend? You don't think that this lovely princess is just going to wait around here, do you? Miss Piggy: I certainly will not. I wanna see the world too. Darwin: She agrees with Kermit. Stephen Squirrelsky: Guess it's settled. Anais: That's right. Tigger: OK, that's it! The madness is spreading! (jumps up and down) Crazy talk! (flying around) Why do I keep getting hooked up with these warped people? Anderson: Tigger, Enough with your wacky talk. Hunter: Uh-oh. He's going to go bonkers. Eddy: It's rich. Edd: Really? What is? Eddy: His bonkers. Ed: Yep. Eddy: Worth a million bucks. (We laughs) Edd: Oh boy. (Credits plays) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. Next time. Since I like trains and boats best of all. (We winked) (and waved) Stephen Squirrelsky: Say, What ever happen to Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy and Hook anyway? Sandy: For that question, they're stuck in a tree, and in the ground. (Outside the palace, The baddies were still stuck) Hook: Help. Get us down. Please. Manfred: Does this mean we don't get our third wish? Springbaky: I hope it does. (Chimpy groans) Chimpy: I wish we could be free from the tree and ground. (Comquateater and Julimoda Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation Logo) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts